The Missing Pencil
by coolasticangel
Summary: A really short drabble twosided seiner. Hayner's pencil was missing. and Seifer thinks he can touch Hayner but touching the things that Hayner had touched before.


**Author Notes: **I may suggest you skip this. Okay, I'm gonna start rambling now.

How this story came to be is the fact that I just lost my pencil. In my fantastic adventure of looking for it, I experienced a lot. Those a lot while be mentioned in the story. I kept bugging mom about it, she finally gave up and slept on me. And P-nut is just laughing at me. I had searched the room a thousand of times already, and trust me, my room is small, an idea formed in my head. Not that long, since I needed to finish the fic for Frozen, but enough to forget about the pencil mess.

Kingdom Hearts is not mine. If it was, I would have probably traded it for P-nut's cooking a long time ago. Thus, the characters will be having hell.

Thus, the drabble begins.

* * *

><p>It was just an ordinary pencil.<p>

It was a simple, Staedtler pencil.

It was an important thing, in Hayner's view, all his things were special, but this was the most valuable thing he ever had. He never uses this pencil unless it was gravely needed, like yesterday, he had no writing material, his pencil were all missing, his pens were out of ink and he was out of money, so he could not go out and buy a tool for writing. So when he had bought a couple of some pencils and pens, he had forgotten where he had left the pencil.

He was so stupid. Though he could almost swear that he left it on his bed, but it was not there.

The pencil was the first thing given to him by Seifer. He gave it to him when he had no pencil to use two years ago, in Art class. It was really important since Seifer was his secret crush and his roommate. They never talked much, Seifer was always not there, and Hayner was always busy studying his lessons.

"Watcha looking for, lamer?" Seifer asked with a smirk, those smirk never seems to leave his face though. Hayner groaned, "My pencil is missing." Seifer looked confused. "Just that?" he asked, his tone, incredulous. Hayner glared, had he forgot about that moment? Most likely. "It was important, thank you very much." He snapped.

"Important? What, you've gone so poor that you can only afford one pencil, Hayner?" he teased, Hayner anger rose, he had actually thought he was that poor? How dare this guy! "And you've gone to injuring yourself rather than actually finding your pencil." He pointed out, and Hayner took the moment and examined his body.

He had hit his head when he went under the table, he had bruised his arm when he had bumped door, had cut his finger while mishandling his scissors, his back was aching from slipping from the water on the floor when he had bumped the glass, from which he had earned a cut in the wrists. Seifer just shook his head.

Seifer fished out a pencil from his bag, tossing it to Hayner. "Here. Use that for a while, and don't think on paying me, save your money." Really, the nerve of this guy to…

Okay, forget that thing, must have misplaced it somewhere in my bag. His bag was always full of junk, trashes and a lot of papers that had been there since the first day of school. "I don't need this, Seifer. I have a pencil, thank you very much, that pencil was just so important to me." Hayner said, handing it to Seifer without really looking at it, because if he did, he would have noticed that it was in fact, his missing pencil.

* * *

><p>"<em>Miss Namine, I have no pencil for this class." He said from his seat, Namine just smiled sweetly and said just as such, "Go and borrow from your seatmate, dear. Anyone would care to share their extra pencil?" she asked, Seifer nodded from beside him. <em>

"_Me, here, lamer, I will let you have that to be a reminder of you irresponsibility." He said with a smirk. Hayner just glared and said, "Thank you very much, Seifer, this is really important!" he said sardonically, his voice, heavy with sarcasm. "I am glad you are pleased." He replied, with that sickly sweet smile of his._

* * *

><p>Seifer looked up from his book to Hayner, who was now currently absorbed into sketching his artwork for Art Class. Seifer looked down again from the pencil he was holding, his own pencil was on his table, forgotten. He smiled as he held the pencil which Hayner used to hold.<p>

He had stole this from Hayner when he was out a while ago, he had this stupid habit of stealing Hayner's belongings and so far, Hayner was still blissfully unaware of the crimes he had committed, hey, that was stealing, he could be in jail for an hour for that, or could he not? He was returning it and Hayner never noticed. Heck, he didn't even spare a glance to it. And it hurt.

"What could have made you so important to him?" he whispered sadly letting it slide between his fingers. He was jealous that the blond thought the pencil more important than he was, and wondered why it was so special. But then Seifer would think that he was nothing to him, so why would he?

So far, stealing Hayner's belongings were the closest thing he could get to Hayner, touching the things that Hayner had laid hands before, he pretended that if he were to touch them, he would be actually touching Hayner.

Hayner had been Seifer's love interest for quite a while really, and Seifer really did love Hayner. And the thought of how unrequited his feelings were, depressed him to no end, so he tried to get close to Hayner, teased him mercilessly, insulted him in a way he never wanted to, and challenged him to a lot of battles lately.

But that was as far as he could go, and no matter how hard that hurts that was all he was gonna be, an enemy, a friend. It was the worst thing Hayner had called him, and he had been called many, out of those insulting remarks, the word friend had hurt him the most.

And Seifer had comforted himself by touching the things Hayner did, thinking that maybe in the future, he would be able to hold Hayner, and this was all he could do for now, pretend that he was actually touching Hayner, a wishful thinking.

Amd Seifer knows that it will never happen, but it he still hopes it would.

* * *

><p>Hooray, P-nut had found my pencil! I am currently covered with bandages, courtesy of my aunt, who woke up just to do this. And yes, it did happen to me, except that there was no bleeding and I didn't bumped things that bad.<p>

Tell me what you think, cause I'm no mind reader!


End file.
